


Exfreunde

by ahab_cinaa



Category: Tatort
Genre: Coming Out, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Verbal Tho, Pre-Slash, Tatort Saarbrücken
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahab_cinaa/pseuds/ahab_cinaa
Summary: Adam hatte manchmal das Gefühl, er war in seinem Leben ganz häufig zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort, oder zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort - jedenfalls immer so, dass er sich zufällig oder schicksalhaft immer wieder in den absurdesten Situationen wiederfand. Er war sich noch nicht sicher, welche Art es diesmal war.Als Adam Leos Wohnungstür öffnete um die Wohnung wieder zu verlassen, stieß er im Treppenhaus beinahe mit einem jungen Mann zusammen.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk, Past Leo Hölzer/Original Male Character
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	Exfreunde

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-闽南话 臺語 available: [[翻譯][臺語] 前男友 / [Hoan-e̍k] [Tâi-gí] Chêng-lâm-iú](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285894) by [lenfer_cestlesautres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenfer_cestlesautres/pseuds/lenfer_cestlesautres)



> it's not the best, but it's good enough to post. i guess

Adam hatte manchmal das Gefühl, er war in seinem Leben ganz häufig zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort, oder zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort - jedenfalls immer so, dass er sich zufällig oder schicksalhaft immer wieder in den absurdesten Situationen wiederfand. Er war sich noch nicht sicher, welche Art es diesmal war. 

Leo hatte eine wichtige Akte gestern mit nach Hause genommen, sie aber heute Morgen vergessen. Adam hatte sowieso eine Zeugin ganz in der Nähe seiner Wohnung befragen müssen und angeboten, die Mappe auf dem Weg abzuholen und mit ins Büro zu bringen, um Zeit zu sparen.

Adam nahm den Ordner vom Küchentisch und klemmte ihn sich unter seinen Arm. Er war erleichtert, dass er nicht hatte suchen müssen, sondern die Papiere direkt gefunden hatte. Es war ohnehin schon unangenehm, allein in Leos Wohnung zu sein. Er war in den letzten Wochen zwar oft hier gewesen, aber ohne Leo war es komisch.

Als Adam Leos Wohnungstür öffnete um die Wohnung wieder zu verlassen, stieß er im Treppenhaus beinahe mit einem jungen Mann zusammen.

Er war groß, muskulös, weiß, trug dunkelblonde, kurze Haare, einen 3-Tage-Bart und hatte auffällig blaue Augen. Wahrscheinlich in den Augen vieler sehr attraktiv. In Adams zumindest. Und in Leos wohl auch, wie er gleich erfahren würde.

Der junge Mann hatte einen Karton in der Hand, was dazu führte, dass Adam ihn zunächst für einen Paketboten hielt.

Der junge Mann betrachtete ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Bist du sein Neuer?", fragte er leicht abschätzig und hielt Adam den Karton hin.

Adam war verwirrt. "Was?"

Der andere deutete mit seinem Kinn auf die Kiste in seiner Hand. "Da sind noch Sachen von ihm drin. Wusste nicht, dass jemand hier ist, wollte das nur abstellen"

Adam schaute ihn weiter entgeistert an und wollte gerade eine unfreundliche Antwort zurückgeben, als der andere seufzte und die Kiste auf den Boden stellte. "Ich bin Max", sagte er, als würde das irgendwas erklären, als müsste Adam bei dem Namen aufhorchen und denken "Ach, DU bist DER Max". "Max" hielt Adam seine Hand hin.

"Adam", stellte sich Adam ebenfalls vor und schüttelte Max Hand. Er war immer noch maximal verwirrt.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Leo schon jemand neuen hat", stellte "Max" in den Raum. Er schien nicht begeistert.

Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden, bis Adam verstanden hatte. Max dachte, Adam sei Leos Freund. Freund wie in 'boyfriend'. Und wahrscheinlich...wahrscheinlich war Max dann... Leos Exfreund?

"Hat er auch nicht, soweit ich weiß", stellte Adam klar. Andererseits... was wusste er schon? Er hatte ja nicht mal davon gewusst, dass Leo auf Männer stand, geschweige denn von "Max". Tausend Fragen kamen ihm in den Sinn. Er fragte sich, wie lange Leo und Max ein Paar gewesen waren, wieso sie es nicht mehr waren und seit wann sie getrennt waren. Er fragte sich, woher sie sich kannten und ob Max Leos erster und einziger Freund gewesen war. War Leo schwul? Bi? Pan? Bedeutete das, dass es doch eine Chance gab...für sie? Adam biss sich auf die Lippe und stoppte seinen inneren Fragenkatalog.

Bevor der andere weitere Vermutungen über Adam und Leos Verbindung anstellen konnte, klärte Adam ihn auf: "Ich bin nur ein Kollege von der Kripo" Leider, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Er fragte sich, ob Leo Max wohl von ihm erzählt hatte. Aber bei der Erwähnung seines Namens hatte Max keine Reaktion gezeigt.

"Ohhh, achso, sorry, das tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich "Max" und wirkte plötzlich viel fröhlicher.

"Kann ich die Kiste im Flur abstellen?", fragte er nach, bevor er den Karton hochhob. Adam war unsicher. Seine Fantasie als Kriminalbeamter ging direkt mit ihm durch. Es könnte sich ja ein Sprengsatz in der Kiste befinden. Aber wahrscheinlich eher nicht. Er nickte und gab den Zugang zur Wohnung frei, stellte aber seinen Fuß in die Tür. Zur Sicherheit.

Schließlich schloss er Leos Wohnungstür gewissenhaft ab und lief unangenehm schweigend neben "Max" die Treppen hinunter. Adam sehnte sich nach der Haustür. Nur noch eine Treppe.

"Sorry, wie heißt du nochmal?", fragte Max betont beiläufig ohne ihn anzusehen. "Adam Schürk", antwortete Adam wahrheitsgemäß. Würde Max jetzt seinen Dienstausweis sehen wollen?

Max Kopf schnellte nach oben, seine Hand griff wie in einem Reflex nach Adams Arm und drehte ihn zu ihm um. Seine Schritte stoppten. Erschrocken starrte er Adam an.

Adam starrte zurück. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wollte er eine Abwehr-Aktion starten, hatte den Impuls aber noch rechtzeitig unterdrückt. Er wollte Leo ungern erklären müssen, wieso er seinen Exfreund in seinem Treppenhaus geschlagen hatte.

"DER Adam?", fragte Max schließlich nachdrücklich. Oh. Da hatte er wohl doch schon mal von ihm gehört? "Von früher?"

Adam nickte langsam. Max ließ ihn endlich los, drehte sich um. "Unfassbar", sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemand anderem. Adam sagte nichts. Er hatte keine Ahnung worum es hier ging.

"Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du einfach so wieder hier auftauchst", warf er Adam an den Kopf. Adam biss die Zähne aufeinander. Er musste sich jetzt wirklich zusammenreißen. Sein Blick war finster. Was wusste Max denn schon?

"Erst brichst du ihm das Herz und lässt ihn jahrelang ohne ein Lebenszeichen allein und dann kommst du plötzlich zurück und denkst alles ist okay, oder was?", Max funkelte ihn an.

Adams Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Wie bitte? "Erstens geht es dich überhaupt nichts an und zweitens hab ich ihm nicht das Herz gebrochen, du hast doch keine Ahnung wie-" Doch weiter kam er nicht.

"Du warst Leos erste große Liebe, er hat alles für dich getan und du hast ihn einfach zurückgelassen, nachdem er alles für dich riskiert hat. Wie würdest du das denn sonst nennen?"

Adams Gedanken kreisten nur um den ersten Teil von Max Ausbruch.

_Erste große Liebe._

_Herz gebrochen._

Er hatte das ja nicht gewusst.

"Ich... ich wusste das doch gar nicht", sagte er leise. Max starrte ihn weiter an.

"Alles in seinem Leben, alles in unserem Leben zusammen hat sich die letzten Jahre um dich gedreht. Leo hat das kaputt gemacht, verstehst du das? Die Sorge um dich, die Schuldgefühle, die Vorwürfe, die er sich gemacht hat. Verdammt, er hat sogar jede Woche deinen Alten besucht und in der ständigen Angst gelebt, dass der irgendwann stirbt und er schuld ist. Kein verdammter Tag vergeht, ohne, dass Leo daran denken muss, ist dir das nicht klar? Und du hast ihn damit alleine gelassen"

Adam stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Klar, er hatte in den letzten Wochen mitbekommen, wir sehr Leo das Ganze noch nachhing. Es ging ihm selbst ja nicht anders. Aber er hatte zu viel Zeit damit verbracht, sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Er hatte mittlerweile gelernt, dass er Opfer war. Dass er sich nicht die Schuld für die Geschehnisse von vor 15 Jahren geben konnte. Aber natürlich traf ihn das trotzdem. Das allerletzte was er wollte war, dass es Leo wegen ihm schlecht ging.

"Das hat er dir alles erzählt?" 

Max ging auf ihn zu. Er war wirklich wütend. "Natürlich hat er mir das erzählt. Wir wollten unser Leben miteinander verbringen, natürlich hat er mir das erzählt! Du bist abgehauen und jetzt willst du Leo ernsthaft vorwerfen, dass er sich jemand anderem anvertraut hat, während du weg warst? Gehts noch?!"

Adam schluckte. Max hatte Recht. Adam hatte kein Recht, deswegen sauer zu sein. Die anfängliche Wut darüber, dass Leo ihre gemeinsame Geschichte seinem Exfreund erzählt hatte, wich einer seltsamen Dankbarkeit. Leo war nicht alleine gewesen, in den letzten 15 Jahren. Er hatte Max an seiner Seite gehabt. Zwar wusste Adam immer noch nichts über die Beziehung und wieso sie geendet hatte, aber dass Leo Max wichtig gewesen war, dass er sich um ihn gesorgt hatte, sich immer noch sorgte, das konnte er sehen.

"Tut mir leid", sagte Adam, "Danke, dass du für ihn da warst"

Max nickte. "Sag das Leo, nicht mir"

Gerade als Adam samt Mappe wieder in sein Auto stieg, klingelte sein Handy. Adam zog seine Nase hoch und wischte sich über die Augen. Er hoffte, dass man seine emotionale Angegriffenheit nicht hörte. "Hi Leo", meldete er sich. "Hast dus gefunden? Wieso dauert das so lange?", fragte Leo. Er klang beunruhigt.

"Ich hab alles, keine Sorge. Wurde nur im Treppenhaus aufgehalten", erklärte Adam. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Begegnung erklären sollte und wie viel davon. Er wusste schließlich nicht, wie Max und Leo aufeinander zu sprechen waren. Andererseits würde Leo es so oder so erfahren, spätestens wenn er heute Abend über den Karton stolpern würde.

"Dein Exfreund wollte dir deine Sachen bringen", gab Adam schließlich an und wartete angespannt auf eine Reaktion.

Es blieb lange still in der Leitung. Adam begann schon sich innerlich dafür zu verfluchen, das einfach so angesprochen zu haben. Und dafür, überhaupt in dieser Situation gelandet zu sein. Wie unsensibel war es bitte, Leo einfach damit zu konfrontieren? Es war schließlich auch noch mit einem unfreiwilligen Outing verbunden. Und dann eventuell noch ein unschönes Beziehungsende und Max Anschuldigungen--

Adams Gedankenkarussell wurden schließlich doch noch von Leo unterbrochen: "Das wusste ich nicht, sorry"

"Können wir gleich reden?", fragte Adam. 

Adam legte die Akte auf Leos Schreibtisch, Leo sah auf.

"Tut mir leid, dass ihr euch getroffen habt, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Max kommt, hätte ich dich nicht hin geschickt"

"Ist doch nicht schlimm, Leo", sagte Adam sanft. Dann lachte er bitter. "Glaube es war schlimmer für ihn, mich zu treffen"

Leo schaute ihn fragend an. "Als er gecheckt hat wer ich bin war er... nicht gerade begeistert"

Er sah besorgt aus. "Was hat er gesagt?"

Adam zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er hat mir Vorwürfe gemacht, dass ich dich im Stich gelassen habe und dass es dir wegen mir schlecht geht und so"

Leo setzte zu einer Entgegnung an, aber Adam redete weiter. "Also... er hat ja Recht damit. Ich hätte dich nicht da mit reinziehen dürfen und dich nicht im Stich lassen dürfen. Es tut mir wirklich so leid, wie alles passiert ist. Aber ich bin froh, dass du jemanden an deiner Seite hattest, der zu dir gehalten hat und dich unterstützt hat und… Leute für dich anschreit"

Der andere schluckte, schaute nach unten. Adam merkte, wie er mit sich kämpfte. "Adam, ich war sehr traurig und auch sehr sauer auf dich, weil du einfach weggegangen bist. Aber ich hab dir nie die Schuld an irgendwas gegeben, was damals passiert ist. Du kannst nichts dafür"

Adam konnte nicht antworten. Stattdessen machte er einen Schritt um den Schreibtisch herum und zog Leo in eine Umarmung.

"Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte er. "Ich weiß", flüsterte Leo, „Mir auch“

_Du warst Leos erste große Liebe_ , Adam hörte den Satz immer wieder. Es machte ihn seltsam euphorisch und gleichzeitig traurig. Was hätten sie damals haben können, was hatten sie verpasst? Aber es machte ihn auch ein bisschen hoffnungsvoll. Er musste noch überlegen, was er mit dieser neuen Information genau anfangen würde.

**Author's Note:**

> don't be afraid to upload stuff, even if it's not perfect in your eyes - someone might love it.
> 
> comments feed my soul <3 
> 
> wir haben übrigens eine ganz tolle tatort saarbrücken gruppe auf discord, wenn jemand interesse hat, einzusteigen: sag bescheid!
> 
> stay healthy :3


End file.
